


It's Okay

by gajelly



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gajelly/pseuds/gajelly
Summary: Goro wasn't supposed to be still be here. But he is. And there's nothing he can do about it now.If you read this, it is assumed you have played or watched Persona 5. An incredibly self-indulgent fic.





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This fan-fiction is incredibly self-indulgent and not the best thing I've ever written, but hey, not everything has to be perfect to be posted. I also want to add that I know Akechi isn't perfect or innocent, but people tend to forget how easy it can be to be manipulated by your own parents.

The brunette with the slouching shoulders and ripped garments sauntered his way into his apartment, leaving the door open for the scruffy-haired man behind him. Goro stood in place, still in shock from the whole incident that took place not even an hour ago. He _shouldn't_ be alive, he thought to himself. He didn't deserve the kindness Akira had showed him when he offered to take him home--to help him sort through this. Goro betrayed the Phantom Thieves, there's no denying that. He had hoped to earn their forgiveness as he encountered his final breath once he locked himself away where only shadows roamed. Although he clearly expected to become nothing but the enemy's lunch, left alone without any clear closure or support, the black-haired boy hopped over the wall right before it escalated to its full height.

The man he had thought viewed him as nothing more than worthless junk pulled out his gun from its holster. Before Goro knew it, Akira had knocked all the enemies down. "Thought you could use the help." Akira kindly chuckled, reaching his hand out towards the hallow, broken man on the ground.

Goro found himself accepting the gesture and was pulled to his feet. The minutes in between his saving and arriving at his own doorstep were a mystery to the boy, however. His mind was foggy and his vision became clouded all the same.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Goro looked to his savior who broke him from his self-destructive thoughts. Goro shot him an inquisitive look, to which Akira elaborated, "Your clothes are all torn up, Goro. You can't sit around in that. And what's this?" He pointed to the detective's shoulder.

"The shadows must have done that before..." he trailed off, not wanting to relive that moment quite yet.

He didn't really feel like talking at all, for that matter. He sensed that Akira knew that as he shook his head and mumbled an "It's okay." The black-haired boy's eyes roamed the living room--as clean and organized as he would have imagined--and made eye contact with Goro. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Over there," he pointed to the hallway. Akira grabbed his arm mid-sentence and led him through the narrow hallway. The brunette's eyes widened as a blush crept through his neck. "What are you doing?!" he gasped.

"What do you mean 'What are you doing?'" he mimicked. "You need to get cleaned up."

"I can do that myself," he snapped. Goro felt his stomach sink, instantly regretting his tone. He didn't mean to come off as rude or anything, but it was the bathroom. He could take a shower himself.

Akira held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. Go take a shower. I'll be right here when you're done." He made his way back to the living room and plopped himself onto the couch, looking up at the man who quickly followed him with a look of shock.

"Are you sure? You really don't have-"

"Go on," he interrupted, gesturing to the brunette's destination.

Goro felt uneasy. He wasn't used to company and it would show if the man sitting on his couch dared to open his fridge. His TV channel options weren't exactly entertaining either as he rarely watched television. He was more of a books kinda guy. He  _had_ a TV--it sat in front of Akira--but all the channels he had were news stations. "Alright," he hesitantly replied. "I don't really have any snacks or anything to entertain with. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Goro felt his heart skip a beat as the man pushed up his glasses and looked up at him with a cheesy smile. "Now go on, Goro."

  
*

  
He turned off the water and hopped out of the shower, feeling more refreshed than he had a few minutes before. He quickly dried off and threw on a gray long-sleeved shirt and jeans he had grabbed from his room earlier. His hair wasn't quite dry yet so he threw the towel over his head and joined Akira in the living room. Akira jumped up off the couch once he noticed Goro and ran over to him. Goro's hand remained at the top of his towl, massaging his hair in an attempt to dry it. Without thinking, Akira patted Goro's head. His hand still lingering in place caused Goro to freeze as his cheeks flushed pink and his arms fell to his side.

"A-Akira?!" he stuttered.

"You did good today," he smiled.

Goro, still frozen in embarrassment, became frazzled. "What are you--?"

Akira reached to grab the brunette's hand at his side and led him to the couch. "You did good today," he repeated.

The detective replied as his eyes darted to his own lap in nervousness, "I heard you before, Kurusu. I'm just confused as to why you said that."

Akira pulled the man's face forward with his thumb resting on the brunette's chin in an attempt to meet his eyes. "You did good today," he repeated a third time. "I just didn't think anybody had told you that yet."

Goro felt his face reddening even more and buried his face into the towel. The scruffy-haired boy sitting next to him chuckled. "Cute."

The brunette man gasped. Him? Cute? Nobody had ever called him that before. Come to think of it, nobody had ever tried to have a proper conversation with him before either. This was unknown territory for him. What was he supposed to do in this situation? He feared that if he went to thank him he would sound more vulnerable than he would mean to, so he figured that wasn't an option. He still wanted Akira to know how thankful he was to him though, but he wasn't sure how. He wasn't just thankful for Akira saving his life, but for all the things that came after it. For checking on his well-being. For staying by his side. And most importantly, Goro was thankful for all the words of comfort Akira had gifted him.

Akira pulled the man into his chest and chuckled at his audible gasp. Unable to have the nerve to release himself from Akira's grasp, Goro accepted the gentle embrace and let out a sigh of relief. "Akira," he paused for a second, not quite sure what he even wanted to ask. Or maybe there were just too many questions  _to_ ask. He wanted to know why he was hugging him, but he didn't want to appear rude and he certainly didn't want it to stop. He also wanted to know why Akira was being so nice to him, but all that was expected to come from that was an awkward silence between the two of them. Goro, however, didn't listen to either side of himself. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" He pulled him in closer, resting his chin on top of his head.

His cheeks flushed red again beneath the towel. "This," he mumbled under his breath. He could have decked the man when he heard him chuckle, but he was much too content where he was.

"Oh, this?" he teased, squeezing the blushing boy gently once more.

"No, Akira!" He didn't mean to sound angry, his nerves were just on edge.  Shacking his head swiftly into the man's chest, Goro apologized. He shook the towel off his head and glanced up. "I meant, why are you being so nice to me? I betrayed you and your companions."

"You're so stupid," he replied while smiling. There was no ill-intent hidden in his voice, which confused Goro. "I don't need a reason to be nice to you. You're sorry and you regret your actions and to me, that's all that matters."

"But I--"

Akira shook his head and let go of the boy. "You are sorry, aren't you?"

He nodded without any hint of hesitation. He was clearly manipulated by his father. All he wanted was parental love and acceptance but he was slowly realizing that he'd have nothing to gain from that. Any love was fine by him, friends or otherwise.

"Then that's all that matters, Goro. You don't need to die to prove that, idiot."

The brunette felt tears well up in the corner of his eyes. Nobody had ever spoken to him with such kindness. He had always been treated as if he was worthless and irrelevant. He wasn't used to being praised or told that it's okay to live; it wasn't a sin for him to live.

Akira wiped the crying boy's cheek with his thumb and gave him a quick peck where the tears once were.

"Thank you," Goro smiled, wrapping his own arms around the man aggressively.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Hope you liked this short little fic I wrote. I referred to Akechi as "Goro" the whole time because it upsets me every time I remember that nobody calls him that. The pretty boy deserves love so I figured I'd give him a love he deserves. I don't know if this idea has been done before tbh but I had fun writing it so!!


End file.
